tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Jiyū no Tori
Jiyū no Tori (自由の鳥 lit. Free Bird) is a 2015 song by Growth. Overview The third and final song from Growth's first album, ALIVE Side:G Vol.1. The song is also featured on TSUKINO PARADISE and was one of the event songs for Tasogare、 Yukata Melodia & HAPPY 5 BIRTHDAY. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * |-|Kanji= 通りを行き交う　人の群れに 紛れて鳴く　飛べない鳥 向かう先も　持たずにいる ひとりぼっち ささやき声に　耳を凝らし 名付け親の　帰りを待つ 日が暮れても　朝が来ても 姿はなく 時が経ち　景色も色あせ 忘れかけた　夢は さあ今　愛を 僕らは　振り向いて　振り向いて　探して どこかで　間違って あなたの心に　近づいて　離れて いつしか　失くなった ささやかな音　水の流れ 汚れた傷　洗い去って 冬を越えて　春が来れば 芽生えのとき 外れた道に　転がってた 開かずの箱　鍵はなくて ふさぎ込んだ　貝のように 秘めた想い 空っぽの世界に描いた 強がりな未来は Allegro　自由を 僕らは　叫んで　叫んで　枯らして 最後に　つぶやいて あの日の約束は　近づいて　離れて こわれて　失くなった それでも愛は　いのちの足音 永遠を断ち切るんだ 飛べない鳥に　魅せられた星は やさしく微笑むから 僕らは　振り向いて　振り向いて　探して どこかで　つまずいても あなたの心に　羽ばたいて行くから いつかは　届くさ 今でも　間に合うさ Kanji provided by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-|Romaji= Toori wo ikikau hito no mure ni Magirete naku tobenai tori Mukau saki mo motazu ni iru Hitori bocchi Sasayakigoe ni mimi wo korashi Nazukeoya no kaeri wo matsu Higa kurete mo asa ga kite mo Sugata wa naku Toki ga tachi keshiki mo iroase Wasurekaketa yume wa Saa ima ai wo Bokura wa furimuite furimuite sagashite Doko ka de machigatte Anata no kokoro ni chikazuite hanarete Itsushika nakunatta Sasayaka na oto mizu no nagare Yogoreta kizu arai satte Fuyu wo koete haru ga kureba Mebae no toki Hazureta michi ni korogatteta Akazu no hako kagi wa nakute Fusagikon da kai no you ni Himeta omoi Karappo no sekai ni egaita Tsuyogari na mirai wa Allegro jiyuu wo Bokura wa saken de saken de karashite Saigo ni tsubuyaite Ano hi no yakusoku wa chikazuite hanarete Kowarete nakunatta Soredemo ai wa inochi no ashioto Eien wo tachikirunda Tobenai tori ni miserareta hoshi wa Yasashiku hohoemu kara Bokura wa furimuite furimuite sagashite Doko ka de tsumazuite mo Anata no kokoro ni habataite yuku kara Itsuka wa todoku sa Imademo maniau sa Romaji translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-|English= A crowd of people walking up and down the street Noticing a song coming from a grounded bird Facing forwards and holding on All alone Concentrating on the whispering Waiting for the godparent to return As the day ends and the morning comes It doesn’t appear Time passes and the scenery grows stale Starting to forget dreams Come on now, love We turn around, turn around, and search Where were we mistaken? Your spirit approches and leaves Before you know it, you’re lost The gentle sound of a water stream Washes away the unclean wounds Winter has passed, spring is coming A time of sprouting buds Rolling off the path An unopened box with no key Feeling closed up like a shell Hiding your emotions Depicting an empty world Bluffing into the future Allegro freedom We shout, shout, and let it all out Muttering at the end The promise from that day approaches and leaves It becomes broken and lost But there is still love in life’s footsteps Breaking off from eternity The grounded bird, charmed by the stars Shows a kind smile We turn around, turn around, and search Where did we stumble? Your spirit flaps its wings and goes Someday it will reach Even now, there is still time English translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. References Category:Songs Category:Growth songs Category:TSUKIPARA songs